Adentrandose en un nuevo mundo y en una Nueva Aventura
by ZeroSK
Summary: Finn y Jake descubren que la Dulce Princesa tiene un hermano, pero por que no vive en el palacio. Ademas la reina vampiro empieza a tener sentimientos encontrados por nuestro joven heroe. Que sera capaz de hacer para hacerse notar y hacer que olvide de una vez a la dulce princesa? Que monstruo libreo ahora la Dulce prencesa? Averiguenlo Aqui!
1. Chapter 1

Estaba amaneciendo en las montañas cuando nuestros heroes estaban en la casa del arbol, jake trataba de despertar a Finn pues se dirigian hacia el dulce reino ya que la dulce princesa los habia mandado a llamar con urgencia. Sin decirles el motivo.

Jake: rapido hermano que es urgente - decia mientras trataba de despertar a Finn.

Finn: 5 minutos mas mama - con cara de zombie y acomodandose de nuevo en su bolsa de dormir -

Jake: ah que la cancion... Tendre que recurrir al plan b - dicho esto tomo la forma de la dulce princesa y afino su voz para que sonara igual - ooowww finn enserio quieres hacerme esperar para besarte y acariciarte y hacerte mi rey? - dijo esto en tono seductor imitando a la perfeccion la voz de la dulce princesa.

Al escuchar la voz de la dulce princesa entreabrio los ojos y la vio, segundos despues su cerebro pudo procesar mejor toda la informacion, poniendose inmensamente rojo (N/A tanto que si marceline hubiera estado cerca le hubiera robado todo ese color y hubiera quedado satisfecha por unos 10 años o mas XD)

Finn: VIEJO QUE RAYOS HACES!? Fue una broma muy mala - decia esto mientras se abalanzaba hacia su hermano tratando de golpearlo, pero este fue mas rapido y lo esquivo.

Jake: tranquilo hermanito que ya todos sabemos que te mueres por que la Dulce Princesa te plante sus besucones

Finn: NO ES CIERTO JAKE! YA CALLATE Y VAMONOS! - dicho esto salio casi a toda velocidad de la casa, a su hermano no le quedo de otra que seguirlo -

Jake: ya hermanito no es para tanto.

Siguieron el camino corto hacia el dulce reino ya que como era una llamada urgente debian llegar lo mas rapido posible. Y no podian distraerse con una aventura.

Ya estando en el palacio les atiende el mayordomo Mentita.

Mentita: caballeros - hace una reverencia - siganme la Dulce Princesa se encuentra en su laboratorio.

Los siguieron en silencio hasta que el mayordomo los llevo hasta una especie de sotano donde se encontraba uno de los laboratorios de la princesa.

Finn recordaba bien ese laboratorio ya que alli habia creado la Dulce Princesa a Goliad y a Tormento. (N/A haciendo referencia al capitulo de Goliad)

Finn: buenos dias Dulce Princesa para que nos mando a llamar? - decia mientras entraba a la habitacion. Y el mayordomo cerraba la puerta retirandose de la habitacion dejando que su monarca hablara con los heroes de todo Ooo

Dulce Princesa: veran chicos hace unos dias estaba experimentando con los residuos de un antiguo monstruo del dulce reino - saca de un cajon lo que parecia una caja con lo que parecian restos de huesos viejos - trate de revivirlo para que asi protegiese al dulce reino en momentos de guerra si en algun momento se llegara a presentar alguna - cambio su cara a una mas preocupada - veran, pude revivirlo, pero cuando intente que obedeciera empezo a actuar raro y de un momento a otro desaparecio. Minutos despues me informaron que una bestia estaba atacando el dulce reino, envie a mis bananaguardias pero al parecer la vestia habia desaparecido. Tengo miedo de que mate a toda la dulce gente, el unico que sabe como destruir a ese gran monstruo es mi hermano menor, pero el esta mas alla de la frontera de Ooo necesito que lleguen hasta el y que el les entregue un quimico que acabara por completo con el monstruo. Segun mis libros despues de su primer despertar tarda 3 meses en reaparecer para destruir todo, asi que tienen que ir lo mas rapido posible ya que el quimico tarda dos meses en estar listo. Entendido?

Finn y Jake: claro princesa.

Nuestros heroes tardaron cerca de 10 segundos en procesar la informacion y una frase de lo que habia dicho la princesa se resalto en sus memorias " Mi Hermano Menor" Jake no le dio taaaantaaa importancia, quien casi se sobresalto fue Finn...

Finn: un momento Princesa! Tienes un hermano! - esto lo dijo casi gritando - Por que nunca nos lo dijiste?

Dulce Princesa: hay Finn no seas tontito, ustedes nunca me preguntaron si tenia uno - esto lo dijo muy calmada.

Finn: "vaya no sabia que la dulce princesa tuviese un hermano, me pregunto como sera, sera igual a ella? Sera agradable? Mas aun importante, si es su hermano, por que no vive junto a ella en el palacio?"(N/A cuando algo esta escrito entre comillas es un pensamiento)

Jake: bueno princesa - se da la vuelta para salir por la puerta - vamos saliendo para alla ahora mismo - justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta se detuvo y volteo hacia la Princesa - ammm donde dijo que vivia su hermano?

Dulce Princesa: mas alla de la frontera de Ooo, en el reino de Aaa - dijo esto mientras les daba un pequeño mapa a cada uno - disculpenme pero no tengo un mapa del reino de Aaa, les dare el mapa de Ooo para indicarles por que lugar de la frontera se va hacia Aaa, ustedes deberan arreglarselas para encontrarlo - se hacerca hacia Finn - cuento contigo mi heroe - Finn se sonroja escuchar a la princesa decir eso, y de golpe le llega la imagen de la mañana, el truco que jake uso para despertarlo y se pone aun mas rojo (N/A si acaso eso es posible XD Marcy donde estas? Se te escapa la comida XD)

Jake: Finn hermanito te encuentras bien por que estas tan rojo - diciendolo en tono sarcastico, sabia que se hermano habia recordado la escena de esta mañana - no lo se Dulce Princesa creo que deberias hacerle cariñi... - es interrumpido inteligentemente por Finn que presintio lo que su hermano iba a decir.

Finn: y-ya d-deja las ton-tonterias viejo jejeje - risita nerviosa - estoy perfectamente asi que mejor vamonos - also a Jake y salio casi corriendo - Ya nos vamos Dulce princesa, vamos por provisiones y emprenderos nuestro viaje.

Finn salio corriendo tan rapido que no le dio tiempo a la dulce princesa de despedirse.

Dulce Princesa: adios chicos - casi murmurando por que ya sabia que los chicos estaban muy lejos - adios mi heroe, nos veremos pronto - dicho esto se puso a hacer algunas anotaciones en un extraño libro.

FIN

-o-

Que tal eh? Hacia años que no escribia (no desde que me robaron una historia y me puse super mal y deje de publicar) pero aqui estoy de vuelta aunque nadie me recuerde :3 tengo tiempo pensando en volver a escribir y ps como adoro Hora de aventura hice uno de este comic tan alegre :3 jejejeje dejen comentarios y diganme que les parece este comienzo... Espero alguien me lea jejeje (suena raro decir eso) y ps dependiendo del caso subire un cap diario... Todo depende de quienes lo lean... Bueh nos leemos en otro lugar byeeeee...


	2. Mi guia, Mis reglas

Wooolapppsss... Jejejeje mi estar de vuelta... Y ps se me habia olvidado poner el titulo del cap anterior. Se titula asi: "Un nuevo mundo de emociones"

Y ps si estoy actualizada en la serie y se todo sobre ella (deberian ver mi ordenador y mi habitacion) jajajaja solo que decidi cambiar algunas cosirijillas aqui Finn termino con Flama por ciertas razones, pero aun asi el logro volverla buena asi que son muy buenos amigos y a veces salen de aventura... Ah see y gracias por sus Reviews... :3 no son muchos (2 XD) pero me animan a seguir :3 jejejeje

Cap. 2 " Mi guia mis reglas"

Marceline's POV

Alli estaba yo, era otro dia comun, me levante en la mañana, por alguna razon habia decidido dormir en la noche... Tal vez era un deseo de sentirme nuevamente como una humana... Extraño esas sensaciones, el frio, el calor, el dolor... Claro siento dolor cuando me expongo al sol, pero no es lo mismo...

Habia tenido un sueño extraño. Estaba con Finn, estabamos en una de sus "Aventuras" todo era divertido. De un momento a otro me tomo de la mano y se arrodillo y empezo a decir un monton de cursilerias. Despues me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso, senti como se me acababa el aire con ese beso y cuando se nos hizo de rogar el aire tuvimos que separarnos y me dijo unas palabras que hicieron que me despertara de golpe "Te Amo".

Acaso me estaba enamorando de Finn? No eso es imposible el es mi mejor amigo nada mas, yo se lo aclare hace tiempo ya...

Marceline: Ummm voy a ver que hacen ese par de tontos - salio de la ducha y se estaba vistiendo, usaba un vestido negro con bordes rojo, y unas mayas blancas y unos converse negros... Se puso su sombrero y sus guantes y encongio su bajo-hacha hasta convertirlo en un pequeño dije y se lo puso de collar.

Parece que estan saliendo apresurados de su casa, creo que se dirigen al dulce reino, para que estupida mision los habra mandado a llamar Bonibelle, ella siempre queria la atencion de Finn y el como un tonto seguia detras de ella como un perrito faldero... Se notaba a simple vista que el estaba loquito por ella, y ella solo se limitaba a decirle que era muy joven. Pense que todo eso terminaria cuando empezo a salir con la fogosita de Flama, pero segun el me conto las cosas no funcionaron tan bien, aunque lograron volverla buena y ahora se habia convertido en una de sus mejores amigas.

Recuerdo que de vez en cuando ella se nos une a alguna de las tontas aventuras de Finn, nos ha sido de mucha ayuda, como cuando peleamos con un Troll de madera y estabamos a punto de caer cuando ella lo incendio en llamas y logramos salir... Por suerte... En otra ocasion a Finn se le ocurrio abrir otra vez el portal hacia la Nocheosfera diciendo que tenia que darle algo a mi padre por su cumpleaños y el se descontrolo de nuevo, pero esta vez era un poco mas fuerte, de no ser por la fogosita de Flama no hubieramos podido derrotar a mi padre de nuevo. Creo que ella se ha convertido en una especie de amiga para mi. No como esa tonta de Bonibelle que no sabe lo que es ser yo, a causa de su "Perfecta" forma de ser nos distanciamos, hubo un tiempo en que eramos muy amigas pero ella "crecio" y "maduro" y empezo a reprocharme todo lo que yo hacia, diciendo que tengo que madurar bla bla bla...

Bueno ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui, pero si sigo bajo este sol, aunque este con proteccion me quedare sin energias y me puedo quemar... Asi que mejor descanso en la casa de los chicos y espero a que lleguen para ver la cara de idiota deprimido de Finn, de seguro le debe doler ver tanto a la tonta de Bonibelle, Jake me dijo que despues de lo de Flama se ha vuelto a enamorar de ella, de verdad que no lo entiendo. Bueno mejor paso a la casa del arbol y espero a que ellos lleguen.

Fin Marceline's POV

-o-

Finn: vamos viejo no hay tiempo que perder... Debemos llevar provisiones, armas y AVENTURA! - decia Finn mas animado que preocupado -

Jake: hermanito controlate, recuerda que vamos en busca de ese famoso hermano de la dulce princesa, te fuiste tan ajitado que ni su nombre pudimos saber, por suerte parecia que te irias sin escuchar asi que junto con los mapas nos dio una especie de instrucciones - le decia mientras le pasaba su mapa ya que lo habia tirado cuando salio corriendo del palacio - ademas hermanito deberias confesartele de nuevo a la princesa, ya tienes 17 estoy super seguro que ahora si te prestara mas atencion que cuando tenias 14 -

Finn: no bro, ya no mas. Ademas te he dicho que ella ya no me gusta - poniendo un poco rojo - ademas ella solo me ve como lo que soy: el Heroe de Ooo. Estoy seguro que sigue pensando que soy solo un niñito - Finn da un salto hacia el suelo (N/A estaba sobre Jake) y nota que la puerta de la casa del arbol esta entreabierta - Jake preparate para pelear creo que alguien entro a la casa

Dicho esto saco su espada de sangre de demonio y abrio cuidadosamente la puerta. Reviso la habitacion y vio una sombra cerca de su sofa, Jake se acerco para ver de que se trataba cuando...

Marceline: Booooooo! - estaba en forma de pulpu y asusto a Jake tanto que el can cambio a un color blanco y cayo paralizado del miedo casi parecia que habia muerto - jajajajajaja! Hubieras visto tu cara pulgoso - regresando a su forma mas humana y revolcandose de la riza -

Finn: Marceline! Estas loca? Casi lo matas - levantando a Jake y asegurandose que estaba bien - te lo mereces bro - dirijiendose a Jake - eso te pasa por jugarme esa mala broma en la mañana - ya mas calmado y tratando de aguantarse la risa - buena broma Marcy... Y que te trae por aqui? Estabas tratando de espiarnos de nuevo? - levanto una ceja y se puso en una pose de 'otra vez'...

Marceline: no Finn solo ammm esteeee... Ah si vine a buscar la guitarra que te preste el otro dia - mintio la reina vampiro, no queria contarles que lo que la motivo a ir alli fue un sueño loco...

Cuando Marceline recordo eso dio media vuelta hacia el refrigerador y fue a agarrar algunas fresas.

Jake: escuchame sanguijuela me vuelves a asustar de esa forma y yo... - interrumpido por una Marceline con cara monstruosa -

Marceline: tu que pulgoso... Acaso vas a hecharme agua bendita? O a congelarte de nuevo?

Finn no interrumpe por que esa discusion es ya como un teatrito que se arman esos 2 cuando se ven... Asi que sube a arreglar las cosas dejandolos solos en su acto de drama.

Jake: no hare algo mejor, quieres hacerle una broma a Finn? - tratando de cambiar el tema pues le tenia demasiado miedo a marceline como para enfrentarsele, claro en ocasiones no le tenia miedo pero a veces todavia se incomodaba un poco - que dices si o no? Tu decides nena.

Marceline: que tienes en mente pulgoso - cambiando su cara a una mueca malevola y divertida - cuentame tu plan

Jake: sabes que desde que termino con Flama se enamoro de nuevo de la Dulce Princesa pero no lo admite cierto?

Marceline: y que con eso? - lo dijo casi en tono enojado, era como si escuchar eso que ya sabia le diera un poco de celos, pero Jake no lo noto -

Finn: Todo listo Jake, deja de planear una broma con Marcy para hacermela, acaso no has aprendido? - se voltea y se dirije hacia Marceline - y tu Marcy dejame respirar, ayer me hicieron como 5 bromas muy malas, y no digo que no estuvieran geniales pero por si no se dan cuenta tambien tengo corazon y puede explotar en cualquier momento -

Marcelines: esta bien Finn no te haremos mas bromas. Y que queria Bonibelle? Para que los mando a llamar.

Jake: - mirando a Marcelin con cara sospechosa - como sabias que la Dulce princesa nos habia mandado a llamar?

Marceline: pues por que huelen a algodon de azuca y chicle. Me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta Jake - levanta una ceja y le lanza una mirada un tanto incredula - y bien no me has respondido Finn.

Fin: bueno en resumen la Dulce Princesa revivio un mostruo asesino que podria destruir todo el dulce reino y quiere que busquemos el quimico que lo eliminara, pero solo su hermano lo tiene y al parecer ella no puede fabricarlo, asi que vamos de camino al un fulano reino (N/A ya se le olvido el nombre XD) a buscar a su hermano, pero no sabemos ni donde vive ni como es ni como se llama... - despues de llegar a esa parte del resumen Finn tardo cerca de 5 segundos en reaccionar y se dio cuenta que gracias a sus apuros no pudo conseguir mas informacion de su "mision" - oh rayos Jake no sabemos nada como se supone que lo vamos a encontrar?! -

Jake: tu tranquilo yo nervioso, ya veras que sera muy facil despues de todo es hermano de la Dulce Princesa deben parecerse je je je...

Marceline: oh asi que van a buscar a Buba? Yo se donde vive... Si quieren yo los llevo.

Finn: ahora no Marcy - sin escuchar lo que la reina vampiro habia dicho - estamos tratando de averiguar como encontrar al hermano de la Dulce Princesa.

Jake: je je je... Hermanito la chupasangre sabe como llegar...

Finn: ya va! Marcy acaso tu sabias que la Dulce Princesa tiene un hermano? - exaltandose un poco - como dijiste que se llamaba?

Marceline: es el Principe Gumball, vive en Aaa... Puedo llevarlos si quieren, pero tengo reglas para este viaje...

- FIN -

Jejejeje y bn... Que les parecio? Si esta muy largo y tedioso disculpen, y si esta muy corto y tedioso disculpe XD jejejeje que les parece? Se esta tornando algo jugosa la historia (mentira) cuales seran esas reglas de Marcy? Y de donde conoce al Dulce principe? Jake se dara cuenta de los sentimientos de Marcy o sera un perrito ingenuo? Ademas que onda conmigo haciendo cosas raras XD bueh comenten y dejen opiniones... Lo continuo mas tarde... Ah y algo mas ya tengo el cap 3, 4 y 5 listos, pero depende de como salga este lo continuo... Sin mas que decir me voeeeE... Bye bye y gracias por sus reviews... :3


	3. Chapter 3 ' Quiero Ir Con Ustedes'

Está bien está bien, sé que no lo subí al día siguiente como prometí, pero acá estoy... No sé cuándo suba el prox, ya que no tengo megas y todo lo hago por mi cell... Pero de que lo subo lo subo... Sin más que decir aquí está el cap 3

Cap. 3 " Quiero ir con ustedes"

Marceline POV's

No lo podía creer esa idiota cara de chicle había vuelto a meter la pata, como siempre, y además me roba toda la atención de mi Finn... Un momento! "Mi Finn!?" en que rayos estoy pensando? Eso fue solo un sueño estúpido, y además el no siente nada por mí de eso estoy segura, ya estoy actuando como una colegiala fresita, será mejor que arregle algunas cosas aquí y vaya a reunirme con los chicos. Quedamos de reunirnos después del anochecer en la frontera sur-oeste más allá del reino de fuego (N/A como lo se? Ps porque tengo un mapa del reino de ooo dibujado en mi cuarto XD pongan en google mapa de ooo y escogen el que está a color así se guían mejor :-P).

Fin Marceline's POV's

Nuestros héroes están en la casa del árbol preparando sus cosas... Finn usa un hechizo especial que le enseño Marceline y encogió 4 de sus espadas y las guardo en su mochila. (N/A un hechizo que solo puede usar con un collar especial que ella le dio, él no puede usar magia porque es humano,... todavía)

Finn: oye viejo que clase de persona crees que sea ese tal Gum... O como se llame?

Jake: ay no se jovencito, solo sé que él tiene el químico para evitar que destruyan todo Ooo...

Bmo: Finn, Jake descuiden, pueden dejar la casa en mis manos, la defenderé como todo un aventurero.

Finn: así se habla Bmo. Regresaremos en 3 semanas, no dejes que los gusanos se suban a mi cama, y nadie puede tocar nuestros tesoros, entendido?

Bmo: si Finn entendido.

Finn: bien Jake ya está anocheciendo será mejor partir hacia donde Marcy nos dijo. Tienes todas tus provisiones listas?

Jake: tranquilo hermanito ya tengo todo listo - termina de cerrar su mochila - lo ves?

Finn: está bien, bueno, Bmo nos vamos - salen por la puerta - Nos veremos en tres semanas

Nuestros héroes salen de la casa del árbol y se van camino al punto de encuentro. Cuando están rodeando el reino de fuego de la nada son atacados por una gran bola de fuego, cuando Finn estaba a punto de contraatacar pero se da cuenta de quién es y se para en seco y abraza a esa bola de fuego.

Finn: hola princesa cuanto tiempo (N/A ya no son novios, pero entre ellos se volvió un saludo abrazarse, ya que eso hace que Flama se sienta feliz y por ende adopta un comportamiento de buena y crea un escudo especial que evita que su padre la vuelva mala, ah y Finn no se quema por un collar especial que evita que sea quemado al estar en contacto con ella) que haces en el reino de fuego, creí que no querías volver a ver a tu padre

Princesa Flama: no vine a visitar a mi padre - se cruzó sol brazos por un momento ya que recordó que estaba enojada aun con su padre - los vi cuando iban por el bosque y escuche que decían algo sobre irse lejos, pensé que abandonarían Ooo así que decidí seguirlos - cambia su cara a una un poco triste - ustedes son mis únicos amigos y no quería perderlos - se sonroja por ese comentario -

Jake: tranquila princesa Finn y yo nunca te abandonaríamos para siempre sin decirte, ten un poco más de confianza en nosotros je je je.

Finn: lo que dice Jake es cierto princesa. Veras tenemos una importante misión y debemos salir lo más rápido posible para poder salvar Ooo y por los apuros no pudimos decirte nada. Sera un viaje un poco largo así que no podremos salir de aventura. Deberás portarte bien mientras no estamos (N/A quien se cree? su padre? XD)

PF: - un poco ofendida por el comentario de portarse bien, como si ella fuera una niña, ellos tienen la misma edad - está bien, los perdono pero con una condición: que me dejen ir con ustedes a su aventura.

Finn: Los siento PF no puedes es muy peligroso (N/A desde cuando a Finn le importa la seguridad en una aventura XD) además tenemos que viajar a otro reino y no sabemos qué tipo de clima hay en ese lugar - toma pose de papa preocupado - así que te quedas y no hay nada más que discutir.

PF: no es justo, creí que serias mi hermano, y un hermano debe estar al lado de su hermana y protegerla - casi haciendo un puchero y casi llorando. En eso se da la vuelta y se le ocurre una genial idea para que la dejen ir - bueno está bien me quedo, pero siento que me estoy volviendo mala, no sé si me pueda controlar hasta que ustedes lleguen (N/A que controladora nos salió la velita eh? XD) a lo mejor todo está en llamas para cuando regresen.

Flama dio en el blanco y lo quemo por completo. Fue como si Finn y Jake reconsideraran su condición, se imaginaron volviendo en 3 semanas y encontrando todo en llamas.

Finn y Jake: Nooooooo! - grito de terror XD -

Jake: está bien princesa puedes venir Finn es tu hermano y por lógica yo también lo soy, y como soy mayor que Finn digo que está bien. Lógica de hermano!

Finn: oye bro... - interrumpido por una mirada asesina de Jake - aaahh está bien bro - voltea hacia la PF - puedes venir, pero nada de aventuras improvisadas (N/A see claro mira quien lo está diciendo -_-) y deberás ir a nuestro paso entendido?

PF: - casi saltando por la alegría, desde hace ya un tiempo que adoraba estar con Finn y Jake, ella los quería mucho como sus hermanos, no le gustaba mucho ser la menor pero aun así eso la ponía muy feliz - sí que bien... - interrumpida por Finn -

Finn: debemos apresurarnos no sabemos cómo llegar a ese reino, por eso vamos a viajar con Marcy, ya estamos un poco tardes y nos debe estar esperando muy furiosa así que sigamos.

PF: está bien chicos vamos

FIN

Si ya se ya se, está muy tedioso bla bla bla... Además me tarde para subirlo, se me habían acabado los megas y tuve que comprar una tarjeta solo para subirlo... Tratare de no poner toda esta historia color rosa, qué onda conmigo eh? XD ya en el próximo cap empezara lo bueno... Ah y perdón si esta corto quise alargarlo pero no sabía cómo... No me llegaban ideas... Como podrán notar Finn término con Flama por otra razón, no porque no pudiesen tocarse, es otra razón...

Ah por cierto este cap se lo dedico a mi Amorsh Enmary... Como te lo prometí jejejeje... Ya veremos si Marcy empieza a manifestar su atracción hacia Finn, o si Jake se da cuenta e intenta hacer algo al respecto... Bueh sin más que escribir no Leemos luego (se me sigue haciendo raro eso XD)... Dejen comentarios ya en el cap 4 agradezco mejor :3 bye bye...!


	4. El Miedo Al Océano Siempre Estuvo

Woooolaaa mis queridos lectores….. por aca les dejo el cap 4… me he tardado en publicar por que quise agregarle ciertas cositas al cap… ya lo tenia listo pero era muuuuyyyy corto asi que me tome mi tiempo para alargarlo… ahora voy a publicar una vez a la semana….. dependiendo de cómo este los publico antes… el prox cap sera publicado el Jueves 21 de este mismísimo mes… de ahora en adelante los publicare toooodos los jueves….. sin mas que deciros aca os dejo el cap 4

Chapter 4 '' El Miedo Al Océano Siempre Estuvo Presente''

Marceline: ahora donde se metieron esos bobos? - mirando su reloj, y flotando de un lado a otro - se supone que tenían que llegar hace hora y media. Si no llegan pronto los rebanare en pequeños pedacitos - aprieta agresivamente su bajo-hacha.

La reina vampiro ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, y vaya que ya había tenido mucha. Se estaba tomando la molestia de guiarlos, ya de por si no le gustaba mucho hacer algo por la DP, sabía que ese viaje iba a ser tortuoso porque de camino había un desierto, además aun no descubría que era lo que en verdad sentía hacia el joven héroe. Aunque ya no se veía tan joven, poco a poco se acercaba a la edad que ella aparentaba, y se notaban sus cambios ya no llevaba sus típicos pantaloncillos, algunas veces los usaba pero eran más largos. La mayoría del tiempo usaba unos jeans, y cambiaba constantemente el color de sus camisas, pero hasta ella debía admitir que cuando llevaba su playera azul se veía irresistible. Muchas princesas estaban invitándolo constantemente a fiestas, solo para pedirle que se casara con ellas, Finn las rechazaba a todas muy amablemente, todavía quedaban algunas que no se rendían. La única que no se lo había pedido era la DP, aunque él la amara nuevamente.

La reina vampiro estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando pudo divisar a lo lejos una pequeña luz parecida a la de una vela. Cuando esa luz se fue acercando cada vez más, pudo notar que eran Finn y Jake acompañados por la PF.

Finn: hola Marcy, disculpa la tardanza jejeje - risita nerviosa, o más bien asustadiza, por saber de su retraso, sabía que Marceline no era muy paciente - es que tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo - mirando un poco molesto hacia la PF -

PF: oye a mi no me digas pequeño contratiempo - mirando a Finn un poco ofendida, cambia de expresión y dirige una mirada hacia la reina vampiro - hola Marceline cuanto tiempo sin verte - esboza una pequeña sonrisa, para luego ver a Finn y a Jake - bien hacia donde nos dirigimos?

Marceline: "nos"? quien dijo que tu vendrías con nosotros fogosita? - no es que ella se llevara mal con la PF pero ya estaba de muy mal humor por lo del retraso, pero aun así miro con cara de asesina a Finn y Jake, haciendo que su enojo aumentara aun mas - bien par de tontos andando - recupera un poco de calma - y tu Flama regresa a tu casa, estas no son horas para que andes por ahí jugando.

PF: a ver primero, Jake dijo que podía ir con ustedes, y segundo no soy una niñita para que me digas si estas son o no horas para yo estar por ahí. Hago lo que quiera cuando quiera, te recuerdo que ya tengo 17 años.

Marceline: "Glob dame paciencia para poder soportarla en ese estado de adolescencia, desde cuando ella se volvió taaaan dominante, además yo soy una reina y ella una princesa, debería por lo menos obedecerme... Un momento!" **(N/A recuerden cuando algo está entre comillas es porque es un pensamiento) **- la pelinegra sale de sus pensamientos para ver con mirada fulminante a Jake - quien te dijo que podías invitar a alguien pulgoso!? Te recuerdo que esto no es un juego - voltea hacia Finn, que había permanecido muy callado debido al miedo que le daba ver un enfrentamiento entre Marceline y Flama - y tu deberías saber la seriedad de esto, porque la dejas venir!? "No puedo creerlo fue tu novia y ahora es tu hermana, deberías cuidarla... A no ser, que empieces a sentir algo por ella nuevamente y la quieras recuperar... Eso significa que no tengo oportunidad de estar a tu lado como algo más? No no no... Este no es momento para actuar como colegiala, concéntrate Marcy..."

Finn: es que dio un buen y caliente argumento para venir con nosotros y no me pude negar jejeje - risita nerviosa- **(N/A qué onda con lo de "buen y caliente"? XD)**

Marceline mal interpreto mal lo de "caliente" y pensó que Finn definitivamente estaba enamorándose de nuevo de la PF, lo cual la puso algo triste y celosa, y esta vez nuestro amigo Jake noto eso.

Marceline: a ver fogosita dime ese "buen argumento" para dejarte venir, y será mejor que sea muy bueno, porque yo no soy tan blanda como esos dos de allá - señalando a un Finn y un Jake que corrieron hacia una gran roca y se escondieron detrás de ella - **(N/A se escondieron porque cuando Marcy y Flama discuten ellos acaban siendo tratados por la Doctora Princesa, ya que esas dos son muuuuyyy agresivas XD)**

PF: es que me pone muy triste alejarme de ti - pone carita de perrito regañado y abraza a Marceline - además quería estar con mis hermanitos del alma...

Marceline: " Rayos ahora pone cara de victima? odio cuando hace eso, sabe bien que por ser ella no me resisto, pero debo ser fuerte, ella no puede venir. Además que pretende? Acaso pretende reconquistar a Finn viniendo con nosotros!? Si es así no se lo permitiré... UN MOMENTO! Otra vez esos estúpidos pensamientos de fresita? Rayos debo reaccionar... Si no acabare volviéndome loca..." Aaaahhh - con cara de me rindo y una gotita de anime bajando por su frente- suéltame, eso no funcionara conmigo, y por la cara de desorientados de esos idiotas de allá - todavía escondidos detrás de la roca, pero dejando ver sus caras abobadas después de ver esa escena tan extraña XD - no me dijiste la razón verdadera.

PF: está bien - pone cara de niña mala actuando como un angelito - voy con ustedes para evitar volverme mala y evitar quemar todo en el tiempo que no estarán, pero si no quieres que vaya con ustedes, lo entiendo, pero no sé, creí que te gustaban tus guitarras y las cosas de tu casan lástima que cuando vuelvas estarán quemadas - dio en otro blanco mas y lo quemo XD - **(N/A GLOB! Está que arde en su control, de seguro se junto con malas influencias y con malas influencias me refiero a Jake XD)**

Marceline no soltó un grito de niñita asustadiza como habían hecho Finn y Jake, pero si se quedo pensativa con lo que ella le dijo, tenia razón, ella es muy susceptiva a volverse mala sin Finn y Jake cerca, además le gustaba su casa tal y como era, nada carbonizada, así que tomo la decisión de dejarla ir a pesar de que sentía que se iba a arrepentir más adelante... O tal vez sus celos están en acción? XD

Marceline: está bien - no le quedaba de otra que dejarla ir- puedes venir pero tengo reglas... - es interrumpida por la PF

PF: ya se ya se, nada de aventuras improvisadas, hacer lo que tu digas, seguir SU paso, y no carbonizar nada durante el viaje ah y nada de goma de mascar - eso ultimo lo dijo como broma para molestar a la reina vampiro - Cielos Marceline eres muy aburrida quien eres mi abuela?

Marceline: " tranquila marcy no te alteres... Recuerda es algo que haces por Finn... GLOB! No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea el!? "puede que esos dos no te hayan dicho nada, pero esto es algo muy serio, eres de la realeza así que en algún momento tu padre debió haberte contado de la bestia Rank.

PF: creo que lo escuche en una ocasión, es una bestia que se aloja en una dimensión extraña y en su segundo despertar destruye todo lo que este a su paso, cierto?

Marceline: si exacto, y la idiota de Bonibelle revivió esa bestia con algún propósito estúpido y no la pudo controlar, así que nosotros vamos al reino de Aaa a buscar un químico especial que destruirá a esa bestia. Según lo que se, tarda 2 meses en prepararse ese químico, y la bestia después de su primer despertar tarda 3 meses en recobrar su energía y reunir suficiente odio para perder el control y destruir todo.

Finn: aaammm - todavía está un poco intimidado, aunque aliviado de que no hubiese pelea entre las chicas - chicas será mejor que partamos.

Marceline: si tienes razón, después me encargare de ustedes dos - mirada asesina aunque ya no estaba molesta, por alguna "extraña" razón XD- bien debemos seguir hasta la costa sur, de allí iremos en un barco y cruzaremos el océano del sur hasta Aaa, el viaje en barco nos tomara aproximadamente un día, llegaremos mañana al anochecer debido al retraso de DOS INDIVIDUOS - remarco esa frase y dirigió su mirada hacia los chicos - después de eso llegaremos a un desierto tardaremos al menos tres días en cruzarlo, esa es la parte difícil, después de pasar eso será muy fácil hacer el resto... Entendieron! - sosteniendo su bajo-hacha en alto -

Jake, Finn y PF: señor sí señor...! **(N/A así como el grito ese de los militares XP)**

Finn como siempre tardo en procesar la información que se le había dado, en su mente se resalto "CRUZAREMOS EL OCEANO" el todavía le tenía miedo al océano, Jake pensaba que ya lo había superado así que no le dio mucha importancia, pero no era así, Marceline y Flama tampoco sabían acerca de ese miedo, además ya tenía 17 no tenía por qué temerle a algo taaan insignificante como eso, pero aun así eso le incomodaba mucho... Pero no le quedaba de otra que decirle a Jake acerca del asunto...

Finn: oye bro, tengo que confesarte algo - empiezan a caminar un poco más lento, flama ya iba más adelante de ellos así que no noto cuando ellos bajaron el paso - veras es que todavía le temo al océano...

Jake: hermanito creo que con mi súper ayuda habías superado ese miedo... Mal momento para que regrese...

Finn: viejo no es mi culpa, todavía no se por qué le temo tanto al océano... Que hare hermano...?

Jake: tu tranquilo yo nervioso... Lo que tienes que hacer es calmarte durante el viaje y pensar en cosas buenas, y ya que según la sanguijuela dijo que vamos en un barco debe tener camarotes o algo, ya que ella no se puede exponer al sol - se le ocurre una macabra idea - así que solo tienes que mantenerte adentro con Marceline durante todo el viaje hasta que pisemos tierra... Soy tremendo! Jejeje **(N/A gente no piensen mal XD)**

Finn: tal vez tengas razón bro... - no se da cuenta de lo que Jake quiso decir - Si hare eso, estoy seguro que si no veo el océano no entrare en pánico... Gracias bro - acaricia a Jake - eres buen hermano...

Jake tranquilo hermano... Sera mejor que alcancemos a las chicas creo que Marcy se detuvo... Vamos a ver por qué...

Y así siguieron a Marceline, iban a tardar un poco en llegar hasta el puerto, por lo menos una hora de camino, en ese tiempo Marceline estaba preparando unas gemas nuevas que iban incrustadas en el collar de Finn, ya se había vuelto muy buena usando la magia, cada collar era especial al igual que la gema que portaban, uno para Finn, para evitar que se quemara cuando flama se acercase a él y que le permite usar magia hasta cierto punto, ya que las gemas son temporales, su poder disminuye con el tiempo y el uso, así que debe hacer varios cada cierto tiempo para Finn y Jake, las gemas del collar de Jake son casi iguales solo que duran mucho mas ya que estas se alimentan de la magia del can, y la ultima era para Flama, una gema especial que absorbía energía de su fuego y la contenía, así no la apagaba por completo pero bajaba por mucho su temperatura y sus llamas, básicamente estaba casi a la misma temperatura corporal de un ser humano y además la protegía de los elementos, pero no por completo, pero al menos evitaban que se debilitara al extremo. Había tratado de hacer en varias ocasiones una gema para ella, pero al parecer no surtía efecto alguno en los vampiros, daba igual de todas formas, ya se las arreglaría para resistir en el desierto.

Finn: Marcy... Marcy... MARCY! - Finn saca a la reina vampiro de sus pensamientos -

Marceline: ah qué? si ya el mío con fresas - diciendo incoherencias tratando de agarrar el hilo de la conversación -

Finn: Marcy estas bien? Hace ya un rato que dejaste de flotar... - cara de preocupado - te ocurre algo? Si estas cansada te puedo cargar - se pone de espaldas para cargarla de caballito **(N/A seeee baby es hora de que dé comienzo a lo que nos motiva... Empezar el romance de la parejita... Tierno pero inocente XD disculpen los coments fastidiosos de esta autora XD) **

Marceline ocultaba lo de los collares ya que siempre se los daba como sorpresa, siempre hacia collares distintos con una pequeña sorpresa en su interior, a veces eran pequeños fuegos artificiales, o mariposas o algo que fuera bueno, en algunas ocasiones solo puso murciélagos. Pero la sorpresa que estaba preparando esta vez era un tanto complicada y no tenía mucha experiencia usando magia mientras flotaba, se concentro tanto en la sorpresa que sin querer dejo de flotar y se quedo estática en el aire, y no escucho cuando Finn la llamaba... Por suerte no habían visto sus collares...

Marceline: gracias Finn - se sonroja, y este gesto Jake no lo paso por alto - pero estoy bien solo que estaba pensando en algunas cosas jejejeje - risita nerviosa - no es nadan no te preocupes

Jake: " ummm me pregunto por qué Marceline se sonrojo ante la actitud heroica de Finn, el siempre hace esas tonterías... Algo raro pasa aquí, será mejor que le preste un poco mas de atención a lo que hace la sanguijuela esa... Algo se trae entre manos..." Bueno hermanito si ella dice que no hay nada de qué preocuparse debe ser verdad así que mejor sigamos nuestro camino je je je - suelta una risita picara, que cierta velita pudo notar -

Finn: oye viejo y porque te ríes?... Bueno hermano tienes razón no hay de qué preocuparnos " pero escuche una vez a papa decir que cuando una mujer dice que no pasa nada es que pasa algo, y muy serio, es la primera vez que veo a Marcy así "

En eso nuestro joven héroe nota un pequeño brillo en las manos de la reina vampiro.

Finn: oye Marcy que tienes en tus manos? - se acerca para ver mejor pero la pelinegra se aleja y esconde lo que tiene en sus manos - que escondes?

Marceline: nada nada!... Sigamos aun nos faltan unos 10 minutos para llegar a nuestro destino jejeje - risita nerviosa, pero salió tan disimulada que nadie excepto cierta velita que se mantenía callada durante el camino... Ella también empezaba a sospechar algo...

Marceline se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino cuando Finn en un acto de reflejo la jalo del brazo bruscamente, provocando que la reina vampiro se sorprendiera y dejara caer las gemas de cada collar...

Finn: era por eso que te habías detenido? - recoge las gemas y las reconoce al instante - Marcy si ya sabes que cuando usas tu magia mientras flotas te cansa, porque lo haces... No te preocupes por nosotros tranquila estaremos bien, mi gema todavía tiene suficiente energía... - nota que hay mas gemas de las que la chica suele hacer - porque has hecho tantas gemas Marcy... Sabes que una sola me dura mucho tiempo...

Marceline: bueno es que estas son un poco especiales - sin saber por qué la chica se sonrojo - además hice unas gemas especiales para la ocasión, una nueva para Jake, la tuya y una para la princesa flama...

Flama que hasta ahora se había quedado muy callada observando la situación se emociono de la nada...

FIN

Hasta aquí mis queridos lectores, jejeje que les parece el suspenso? Por que razón se emociono nuestra pequeña velita? Finn se dara cuenta de los sentimientos de nuestra reina vampira? Que onda conmigo y este corte de repente XD? No tengo ni la mas minima idea! Muajajajaja espero que les sea de su agrado… hice todo lo posible por hacerlo un poquitito mas largo :3 asiiiiiiiiiiii que chauuuuuuuuu! Nos leemos luego (igual se me sigue haciendo raro eso XD)


End file.
